1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compression packaging bag for compression sealing of clothing or the like on evacuation after previously introducing the wearing apparel into the bag. More particularly, it relates to a self-sealable compression packaging bag and a compression packaging kit employing the bag.
2. Related Art
An evacuation type compression packaging bag is adapted for compression packaging bulky articles, such as bedquilt or clothes, and holding them in such packaged state. After the articles are accommodated in an non-permeable bag, the inside of the bag is evacuated by a suction pump, such as a vacuum pump or an electric cleaner for household use via a suction port. At this time, the inside of the bag is compressed automatically under the atmospheric pressure. After compression, an opening part is sealed, such as with a heat compression sealing, for maintaining the bag in the evacuated and compressed state. The bag material employed for this purpose is generally a heat compression sealing type film material. This type of packaging bag is disclosed in JP Utility Model KOKAI Publication Hei-3-81852 by the present Assignee (Date of KOKAI Publication, Aug. 21, 1991).